300 films
Directed byEdit * Raja Gosnell Screenplay byEdit * J. David Stem * David N. Weiss * Jay Scherick * David Ronn * Karey Kirkpatrick Story byEdit * J. David Stem * David N. Weiss * Jay Scherick * David Ronn Based On The Characters And Works OfEdit * Peyo Produced byEdit * Jordan Kerner, p.g.a. Executive ProducersEdit * Ezra Swerdlow * Ben Haber * Paul Neesan Director Of PhotographyEdit * Phil Méheux, BSC Production DesignerEdit * Bill Boes EditorEdit * Sabrina Plisco, A.C.E Casting byEdit * David Rubin, CSA Costume DesignersEdit * Rita Ryack * Véronique Marchessault Music byEdit * Heitor Pereira Visual Effects SupervisorEdit * Richard R. Hoover Co-ProducerEdit * Véronique Culliford ProductionEdit * Kerner Entertainment Company Unit Production ManagerEdit * Manon Bougie * Ezra Swerdlow First Assistant DirectorEdit * Benita Allen Second Assistant DirectorEdit * Renato De Cotiis Visual Effects ProducerEdit * Maricel Pagulayan CastEdit Gargamel Hank AzariaEdit Patrick Neil Patrick HarranGleesonEdit Grace Jayma MaysEdit Blue Jacob TremblayEdit As Herself Nancy O´DellEdit Room Service Walter Karim BabinEdit New York Taxi Driver Gaston MorrisonEdit Toad Man Jocelyn BlanchardEdit Pregnant Mom Erika RosenbaumEdit Peanut Mom Carolina BartczakEdit Peanut Father James A. WoodsEdit Father-to-Be Henri PardoEdit Mother with Camera Vanessa MatsuiEdit Curious Dad Dusan DukicEdit Single Mom Ruth ChiangEdit Woman in Box Andy QuesnelEdit Hotel Assistant Manager Mylène Dinh-RobicEdit Hotel Sous-chef Martin- Guy BélangerEdit Candy Men Robert Reynaert Edit Patrick SabonguiEdit Tourist with Coffee Cup Martin St-AntoineEdit Palaís Garnier Security Guard Patrick BabyEdit Peanut Kid Joshua SpreekmeesterEdit Hotel Desk Manager Bruno PaviotEdit Cat Man in Audience Sylvain QuimeneEdit Pregnant Models Gaelle Herisson PietriEdit Janicke AskevoldEdit Béatrice RosenEdit Mathilde SnodgrassEdit Azrael Mr. KrinkleEdit Elway HankEdit Stunt Coordinator Marc DésourdvEdit StuntsEdit * Marc-André Brisebois Jason Cavalier * Benoît Gauthier François Gauthier * Mathilde Laliberte Gingras Eric Goulet * Jason Hsu Kevin Kelsall * Joshua Lakatos Helana Laliberté * Alain Moussi Peter Seaborne Supervising Art DirectorEdit * Michèle Laliberté Art DirectorsEdit * Vincent Gingras-Liberali * David Gaucher Set DecoratorsEdit * Elise de Blois * Marie-Soleil Denommé * Frédérique Bolté Property MasterEdit * Simone Leclerc Script SupervisorEdit * Elizabeth Tremblay Camera OperatorsEdit * François Daignault * Alfonso Maiorana * Robert Guertin First Assistant CameraEdit * Nicolas Marion * Maxime Gagnon * Michel Bernier Second Assistant CameraEdit * Roch Boucher * Serge Hughes * Maxime Gagnon * Laurent Alexis Guertin Digital Imaging TechnicianEdit * Vanick Champagne Costume SupervisorEdit * Fabienne April Key CostumerEdit * Christine Gribbin CostumersEdit * Sylvie Dagenais * Nanrose Buchman Key MakeupEdit * Annick Chartier Gargamel Makeup Designed byEdit * Illusion Industries Inc. Makeup Effects Department HeadEdit * Todd Tucker Makeup Effects ArtistEdit * Charles Carter Key HairdresserEdit * Corald Giroux HairdressersEdit * Gaétan Landry * Cynthia Patton Chief Lighting TechnicianEdit * Jean Courteau Assistant Chief Lighting TechnicianEdit * Sylvain Bergevin Key Rigging GafferEdit * Gilles Fortier Best Boy Rigging GafferEdit * Daniel Gagnon Key GripEdit * Alain Massé Best Boy GripEdit * Jeff Nichol Dolly GripEdit * Richard Boucher Key Rigging GripsEdit * Stéphane Pilon * Bernard Larivière Best Boy Rigging GripEdit * Jean-François Larivière Sound MixerEdit * Patrick Rousseau Boom OperatorEdit * Maxime Ferland Video AssistEdit * Stephanie Girard-Hamelin Special Effects SupervisorEdit * Ryal Cosgrove Key Special Special Effects TechnicianEdit * Dana Campbell Best Boy Special Effects TechnicianEdit * Michel Gagnon Location ManagerEdit * Benoît Mathieu Assistant Location ManagersEdit * Patrick Laurendeau * Andrée-Anne Godbout Production CoordinatorEdit * Helene Muller Assistant Production CoordinatorEdit * Kathy-Ann Thomas Unit ManagerEdit * Patrick Legault Production AccountantEdit * Jill Rosenblatt First Assistant AccountantsEdit * Nick Costantino * Jocelyne Gagné Payroll AccountantEdit * Soto Katakos Construction SupervisorEdit * Réjean Brochu Key GreenspersonEdit * Dylan la Frenière Key Scenic PainterEdit * Alain Giguère On-Set PainterEdit * Luc De Schutter Key Sculptor MoulderEdit * Lucie Fournier CG Character DesignerEdit * Allen Battino Set DesignersEdit * Frédéric Amblard * Alex Touikan * Céline Lampron * Guy Pigeon * Brent Lambert Assistant Art DirectorsEdit * Mathieu Guiguere * Etienne Gravand IllustratorsEdit * Christian Robert de Massy * Mathieu Duchesne * Gregory Hill Storyboard ArtistsEdit * Dan Sweetman * Steven Curcuru * Oliver Dear * Robin Richesson * Simeon Wilkins Art Department CoordinatorEdit * Doris Simard Graphic ArtistEdit * Isabelle Coté On-Set DressersEdit * Marc-André Stronirowsk * Éric Sénécal Props AssistantEdit * Marc Tessier Unit PublicistEdit * Brooke Ensign Still PhotographerEdit * Jonathan Wenk Second Assistant DirectorEdit * Fred Roth Third Assistant DirectorsEdit * Silver Butler * Sinan Saber * Jeanne Leblanc * Anik Drapeau Associate to Mr. GosnellEdit * Julia Enescu Associate to Mr. KernerEdit * Lauren Waggoner Assistants to Mr. KernerEdit * Dana Florescu * Lisa Crnic Assistant to Mr. SwerdiowEdit * Elza Kephart Assistant to Mr. AzariaEdit * Alexandra Feldman Assistant to Mr. HarrisEdit * Philip Fortin Production AssistantsEdit * Audrey Bergeron Rivard Michel Bilodeau * Irina Cazazaeva Guenael Charrier * Martin Fradette Jean-Philippe Gagnon * Jean-François Hall Anie LeBlanc * Frédéric Moreau Mylène Papillon * Frederic Taillefer Casting AssociateEdit * Melissa Pryor Additional Casting-MontrealEdit * Andrea Kenyon, CSA * Randi Wells, CDC Additional Voice CastingEdit * Mary Hidalgo Extras CastingEdit * Julie Breton Craft Service Mike VaudrinEdit Choreographer Clarence FordEdit Medic Mélanie BergeronEdit Head Animal Trainer Larry MadridEdit Cats Trainer Raymond W. BealEdit Ducks Trainer David E. SousaEdit Transportation Captain Philippe MontelEdit Transportation Co-Captain Philippe Cadieux-MorinEdit Second UnitEdit 2nd Unit Director/Stunt Coordinator George AguilarEdit First Assistant Director Sean DwyerEdit Second Assistant Director Julie Bougie-BoyerEdit Third Assistant Director Dominique Gaglione D'AmicoEdit Script Supervisor Nathalie PaquetteEdit Director of Photography Thomas E. AckermanEdit Camera Operator François ArchambaultEdit First Assistant Camera Michel BernierEdit Second Assistant Camera Eric AubinEdit Key Dresser Myriam St-LouisEdit Chief Lighting Technician Eames GagnonEdit Best Boy Electric Pierre DaudelinEdit Key Grip Kenneth MacKenzieEdit Best Boy Grip Rémi GirouxEdit Dolly Grip Brad MacleanEdit Sound Mixer Dimitri MédardEdit Boom Operator Paskal PerreaultEdit Video Assist Simon Desrochers-LaplanteEdit Production Coordinator Vanie SalvasEdit Key Special Effects Technician Marc Tristan ReichelEdit On-Set Dresser Geoffroy GosselinEdit Unit Manager Paul BoutinEdit Production Assistants Jessica GirardEdit Yvan SergerieEdit Post Production Supervisor David E. HallEdit Additional Editing by David RennieEdit 1st Assistant Editor Rolf FleischmannEdit Assistant Editor Jered ZalmanEdit Apprentice Editor Adoma Ananeh-FirempongEdit VFX Editor Linda DrakeEdit VFX Assistant Editor Mark V. PhillipsEdit 3D Assistant Editors Meghan L. NobleEdit Staci PontiusEdit Post Production Assistant Jared CurtisEdit Re-Recording Mixers Terry PorterEdit Dean ZupancicEdit Sound Design & Supervision by Robert L. SephtonEdit Sound Designers Will FilesEdit Kyrsten MateEdit Assistant Sound Editor F. Scott TaylorEdit Dialogue Editor David WilliamsEdit Sound Effects Editors Randle AkersonEdit Daniel Pagan, MPSEEdit Supervising ADR Editor Bernard Weiser, MPSEEdit Foley Supervisor Bruce TanisEdit Foley Artists Sarah MonatEdit Robin HarlanEdit Foley Mixer Randy K. SingerEdit ADR Mixer Howard London, CASEdit Loop Group Hoffmann-BrowEdit Post Sound Services Provided by Sony Pictures StudiosEdit Culver City, CaliforniaEdit Music Editor Dominick Certo, MPSEEdit Conductor Nick Glennie SmithEdit Orchestrations Tim DaviesEdit Jeremy LevyEdit Score Mixer Alan MeyersonEdit Music Production Services Steven KofskyEdit Music Contractor Peter RotterEdit Music Preparation Booker WhiteEdit Synth Programming Anthony WillisEdit John BoydEdit Titles by Picture MillEdit Digital Intermediate by ColorworksEdit Digital Colorist Trent JohnsonEdit Dailies by TechnicolorEdit VFX Production Manager Whiteney E. KitchenEdit VFX Coordinators Kate Royce WaltersEdit Sheldon L. SmithEdit Helen JenEdit VFX Production Supervisor Jay RandallEdit VFX Project Manager Francesca ManciniEdit Data Wranglers Jan FiedlerEdit Francis ClementEdit Marianne RobergeEdit VFX Technicians Paul GillotEdit Stephen ElphickEdit 3D Coordinators Tom ClaryEdit Rafael GarridoEdit Special Visual Effects and AnimationEdit By * Sony Pictures Imageworks Inc. * (Culver City, California) * * And * Sony Pictures Imageworks Canada Inc. Digital ProducersEdit * John Kreidman * Mickey Levy Computer Graphics SupervisorEdit * Danny Dimian * Albert Hastings * Matt Hausman * Karl Edward Herbst * Brian Steiner Digital Production ManagersEdit * Daniel Carbo * Evangeline Monroy Stereo DPMEdit * Rebecca Rinn Visual Effects Senior EditorEdit * Guy T. Wiedmann Animation APMEdit * Keiko Koyama Layout APMEdit * Michael Killoren Visual Effects APMsEdit * Taide Carpenter * Jesus De Santiago * Stephanie C Lee * Beth Tyszkiewicz Nesbit Digital Resources APMEdit * Jann Wimmer Visual Effects CoordinatorsEdit * Colin De Andrade Judith Fernando Joshua Fritchie * Shu Fujita Melissa Halarides Jeffrey John Howard * Michelle Ledesma Matthew Salkin Ozen Savidof * Adrian J. Sciutto Claire Sun Production Assistants Joel Binder LaShay CarrEdit Scott Laskey Joshua SaundersEdit Supervising Animators Bill Haller Craig McPhersonEdit Jeff Panko Richard B SmithEdit Nick Starcevic Chad StewartEdit Glenn Sylvester Max TyrieEdit Character AnimatorsEdit * Julie Bernier Gosselin Simon Black Mario Antonanzas Bodin Chris Buckley * Aaron Burton Nicholas Cabana Alan Camilo Carlos Carvajal Garcia * Byung Joo Choi Benjamin Cinelli Jocelyn Cofer Elisabeth Franklin Constantine * David Crispino Stephen W Cummings Jacques Daigle Aaron J Deerfield * Chad Ellis Martin Esnaola Scotto Derek Esparza Ernesto Esteso Molina * Brian Eyre Carolina Fabiani Fredrick Fasse Demeri Flowers * Robert Fox Joan Marc Fuentes Iglesias Atsuo Fujiwara Oz Gani * Soumitra Gokhale Angel Gonzalez-Tote Scott Guppy Hugo Hernandez * Yannick Honore Eric R. Huang James Humphries Meena Ibrahim * Hyunchul Jung Hyunkyung Jung Mariya Kalachova Josh Kent * Jeff Kim Joseph Ligia Naomi Kim Robert Kim Michael Kimmel * Bart Kosmowski Marco La Torre Billy Vu Lam Michael Langford * Chloé Lang-Willar François Laurent Yuri Lementy Peer Lemmers * David Lisbe Julio Lorenzo Nils Lundmark-Searing Jason Malinowsky * Leonardo Martinez Jose Mas Huerta Agata Matuszak Daniele Mieli * Guido Muzzarelli Alexandru Nagy Paul Newberry Michael Parks * James Pearson Andrew Perez Dixie Pizani Catherine Racette * Scott Robideau Brett Rutland Henry Sato, Jr. Matt Sheperd * Tania Simeons Andrea Simonti Ryan Sivley Lindsay Thompson * Rodrigo Torres Juan Mi. Vadell Carolyn Vale Tomas Vega * Jorge Vigara Roger Vizard James R. Ward Steve Wittman * Paul Wood Mitchell Vager Lead Color and Lighting Artists David Conlon Ruben FloresEdit Dylan Gottlieb Jim McLeanEdit Michael Muir Jeff SternEdit Laurence TreweekEdit Lead Compositing Artist Orde StevanoskiEdit Lighting and Compositing ArtistsEdit * Brian Adams Michael Adkisson Bekah Baik Brian Blasiak * Stephen Borneman Jared Brient Miodrag Colombo Stefano Di Noia * Dale Drummond Yann Dupont Dan Feinstein Phillip Giles * Maribeth Glass Erik Gonzales Tc Harrison Steve Hawken * Luke Heathcock Yuka Hosomi Chris Hung Miku Kayama * Paul Kirsch Benjamin Krebs Dan Lavender Nicola Lavender * Shun Sing Edward Lee Kangsub Lee Todd Liddiard Kuan Lin * Carlos Lucas Picazo Stephen Lunn Jason Madsen Nikola Milosevic * Farhad Mohasseb Sarah Moore Thierry Muller Enrique Muñoz * Adele Ng Viviana Palacios Scott Palleiko Michael J Parker * Alexis Peraste Angelica Perez Scott Prior Dylan Robinson * Andrew Rose Joseph Rosensteel Richard Sandoval Shaun Scott * Martin Tardif Mathew Thomas Will Towle Quan Tran Simon Twine * Wayne Vincenzi Joe Viola Patrick Wakefield Bob Wiatr Layout Supervisor John ClarkEdit Layout Artists Linh Mai Nguyen ChanEdit Craig Frazer SimpsonEdit David WiezerEdit CG Modeling Supervisor Marvin KimEdit CG Modelers Maxx OkazakiEdit Barbaros SarisozenEdit Character Riggers Chad BelteauEdit Joseph DilalloEdit Frank MüllerEdit Garrett RaineEdit Texture Artists Nathan BoydEdit Camila DavilaEdit Elbert YenEdit EFX Supervisor Joseph PepperEdit EFX ArtistsEdit * Matthew Michael Benson Daniele Colajacomo Steven Peter Dugaro * Henrik Fält Pawel Grochola Christopher A Hartt * Matt Hightower David Hipp Kevin Kitchel * Chris Messineo Christopher Dante Romano Klaus Seitschek * Arpita Venugopal Ken Wesley Patrick Witting CG Hair SupervisorEdit * Brian Casper CG Cloth SupervisorEdit * Christopher Alex Logan CG Cloth and Hair ArtistsEdit * Gavin Baxter * Chris Bolwyn * Fernando Borges Pacheco * Jesse Carlson * Man-Louk Chin * Francois Coulon * Dominic del Castillo * William Eckroat * David Feuillatre * Martin Furness * Henrik Karlsson * Claire Lawrence-Slater * Devdatta H Nerurkar * Dameon O'Boyle * Kishore Singh * Sean White * Alon Zaslavsky Stereo SupervisorEdit * Benjamin Hendricks Lead Roto & Paint ArtistEdit * Marcus Carter Matchmove LeadEdit * John Giffoni Lead Pipeline ArtistEdit * Firat Enderoglu Pipeline ArtistsEdit * Daniel Bissell * Kee Chang * William Dwelly * Kate Nagy * Hayri Safak Oner * Marteinn Örn Óskarsson Lead Production Services TechnicianEdit * Amir Madani Production Services TechniciansEdit * Sarah Cho * Richard A. Forman * Mark Hulshut * Stephen Boyd Jones * Jessica Mary Kain * Michael Kambli * Lauren Lanster * Zubair Lawrence * John Rhoads * Max Smythe * John Spence * Dan Zimmer Visual Effects Stereo EditorEdit * Annie Mahlik Video EditorsEdit * Bret Allen * Raymond Wong Software LeadsEdit * Armin Bruderlin * Moti Cohen * Aaron Pfau * Blair Zajac * Cottalango Leon * J Robert Ray Shading EngineersEdit * Daniel Greenstein * Derek Haase * Jay Reynolds Rendering EngineersEdit * Alejandro Conty * Christopher Kulla * Clifford Stein Software EngineersEdit * Patrick Clark * Trey DeCamp * Scott Englert * Junko V. Igarashi * Sean Looper * Andrea K. Solis * Leonardo Szew * Kaz Tanaka * Ying Wei * John Bradley Welborn * Brian Everett Wells * Brian Wong * Yueyue Zhang Production Management & InfrastructureEdit * Suzanne Labrie * Regaye M Fulcher Head of Artist ManagementEdit * Lydia Bottegoni Digital Artist ManagementEdit * Anett Gough * Stephanie Greco * Dawn Guinta * Wendy Mashburn * Rosie Server * Samantha Ofole-Prince Training & Artist DevelopmentEdit * Diane St. Clair * J.C. Cornwell * Steven Vargas * Beau Casey Head of Systems EngineeringEdit * Stephen Kowalski Systems EngineersEdit * Nick Bali * Suri Denduluri * Mitchell Dobrowner * Alex Galindo * Jim Harnish * Stewart Hoffman * Kevin Kim * Daniel Kleinschrodt * Derrick MacPherson * Terence Mills * Ivo Panayotov * Angel Trujillo * Alex Wallace Chief Technical OfficerEdit * Rob Bredow Sony Pictures Imageworks Senior ManagementEdit * Debbie Denise * Randy Lake * Rick Mischel Production InfrastructureEdit * Tracey Baxter * Jill Shane Butler Imageworks IndiaEdit General ManagerEdit * Joe Gareri Production ManagerEdit * Navin Venkatesh CG SupervisorEdit * Gomathi Ramalingam Matchmove/Rotomation SupervisorEdit * Ranjith Kizakkey Matchmove/Rotomation CoordinatorEdit * Chirag Shah Paint/Roto CoordinatorEdit * Channi Chaittali Matchmove LeadEdit * Suresh. E Matchmove ArtistsEdit * Seetha. D Saravanan. T * Yuvarajan. B * Kumarasami. M * Sivakumar. P * Manojkumar. D * Kathiravan. S * Senthilkumar. H * Manojkumar. E * Tharanipathi. P * Stanley. B * Praveenkumar. V ModelerEdit * Dharanidharan. E Roto LeadEdit * Ravi Rami.V.S.H Roto ArtistsEdit * Ramesh. G * Dilipan. J * Devikashri. R * Manikandasamy. V Paint LeadEdit * Ramkumar. C.R Paint ArtistsEdit * Sandesh. R * Sakthivel. M * John Abraham * Sathiyaseelan. K * Elanchezhiyan. A..A * Chandrasekar.C.H. * Kumaran. L.V * Shyam Sundar. E * Shanmugasundaram. M * Suresh. N * Selvaraj. G * Kareem. K.H Development, Character Design and Previsualization byEdit * Sony Pictures Animation Story ArtistsEdit * Stephan Franck * Andrew Erekson * Denise Koyama Animatic EditorEdit * Art Noda SPDP Production AccountantsEdit * Duke Logan * Johnny Cardonna * Matt Forman 3D Visual Development ArtistEdit * Todd Pilger Sony Pictures Animation Creative DevelopmentEdit * Michael Lachance * Jenny Marchick * Natasha Stephan Sony Pictures Animation Production InfrastructureEdit * Pam Marsden * Kurt Albrecht * Matt Davis * Judy Thomason Sony Pictures Animation Studio InfrastructureEdit * Jose Andino * Steve Argula * Ronni G. Coulter * Peter Jensen * Rebecca Kuska * Tammy Lee * Olivier Mouroux * Dorothy C. Rayburn * Melissa Sturm * Jeff Varanini * Kym Wulfe SPDP Production BabiesEdit * Ellica Grace Bredehoeft * Lucy Louise Brient * Xavier Bowe Cunningham * Chloe Dabb-Mouroux * Naomi Dabb-Mouroux * Elías Esnaola-Poza * John Henry Herbst * Greyson William Lawrence * Wylder Montague Lyons * Nivriti.A * Finnegan Dorian Rutland * Willa May Tyrie Visual Effects byEdit * Hybride Visual Effects SupervisorsEdit * Philippe Théroux * Thierry Delattre Visual Effects Executive ProducersEdit * Daniel Leduc * Pierre Raymond Visual Effects ProducerEdit * Louise Bertrand Compositing SupervisorsEdit * Michel Barrière * Jean-Pierre Flayeux Computer Graphics SupervisorsEdit * Joseph Kasparian * Laflèche Dumais Visual Effects CoordinatorsEdit * Martine Losier * Anouk L'Heureux * Karina Mariano Lead Motion Tracking ArtistEdit * Raphaële Blanchard Motion Tracking ArtistsEdit * Alexandre Alin * Benoit Morin Lead ModelerEdit * Marco Tremblay ModelersEdit * Mathieu Lalonde * David Roberge Lead Layout ArtistEdit * Alain Lacroix Layout ArtistsEdit * Steve Pelchat * Conal Wenn Lead AnimatorsEdit * Josef Sy * Steve Cady AnimatorsEdit * Marc Aubry * Emmanuel Gatera * Jonathan Grégoire Textures & LightingEdit * Maryse Bouchard * Stéphan Brisson * Christophe Damiano * Vassilios Lanaris Lead TDEdit * Patrick Piché TDsEdit * François Chancrin * Jalal Tchelebi * Julien Dubusset Effects AnimatorsEdit * Vikas Chandel * Apoorva Shah * Emmanuel Pelletier * Gaétan Thiffault Lead Digital CompositorsEdit * Pierre Blain * Nadine Homier * François Métivier Digital CompositorsEdit * Michel Bergeron * Caroline Brien * François Leduc * Samuel Lepage-Bédard * Jocelyn Maher * Belly Mingmuong * Katy Savoie * Laurent Srey * Guillaume St-Aubin * Patrick Tassé * Véronique Tremblay Visual Effects byEdit * PLUG Visual Effects SupervisorEdit * Laurens Ehrmann Visual Effects ProducerEdit * Nicolas Bonnell CG ArtistsEdit * Nolwenn Rimbault * Eddy Richard * Guillaume Desbois * Pascal Etangsale Previsualization byEdit * NeoReel Previs Supervisor Marc-André GuindonEdit Senior Animator Nicolas GrenierEdit Previs Artists Andrée-Anne B. VerreaultEdit André LacroixEdit Mathieu JacquesEdit Adrian LeblancEdit Dimitrios AsprosEdit Andrew KephalidisEdit Taran MatharuEdit Motion Capture Artist Marcus Vinicius CarrEdit Additional Visual Effects by Dilated PixelsEdit 3D Conversion by Legend 3DEdit Stereo VFX Supervisor Tony BaldridgeEdit Stereo Producers Matt AkeyEdit Allie VellaEdit Conversion Stereographer Vince NieblaEdit Sr. Stereo Compositing Supervisor Adam GheringEdit Stereo Production Supervisors Jamie PastorEdit Nicole MattesonEdit VFX Coordinator Jon DickeyEdit Stereo TDs Jonathan Wright Andrew Boykin Edit Ken ImuraEdit Associate Stereographers Keith GriegoEdit Laurel Costa Edit Matthew Parkhill Edit Dan EuesEdit Stereo Coordinators Daniella GarciaEdit Lloyd GilyardEdit D. Lee LibbettEdit Daniel RicwulfEdit VFX Production Assistants Zack MeltonEdit Dominique LibunganEdit Lead Stereo ArtistsEdit * Sean Callahan Aaron Williams Robert Burk Fred Dossola * Chris Higginbotham Ted Trabucco Jason Williams Brad Banda Ken Nelson Lead Stereo CompositorsEdit * Trevor Graciano Erasmo Romero Solana Hagler Keith Kolod * Daniel Sandoval Adam McKee Anthony Garcia Bret Watkins Editorial Assistant John EscobarEdit Stereo Asset Technician Shanese WilliamsEdit Soundtrack on Kemosabe KidsEdit “Incantation Song” * Performed by Donna Murphy and Mandy Moore “When Will My Life Begin” and “When Will My Life Begin Reprise” * Performed by Mandy Moore “Mother Knows Best” and “Mother Knows Best Reprise” * Performed by Donna Murphy “I've Got a Dream” * Performed by Brad Garrett, Jeffrey Tambor, Mandy Moore, Zachary Levi, and Ensemble “I See the Light” * Performed by Mandy Moore and Zachary Levi “Something That I Want” * Written and Performed by Grace Potter * Produced by Grace Potter, Mike Daly, and Chris Montan * Recorded and Mixed by Brian Reeves * Grace Potter appears courtesy of Hollywood Records Special ThanksEdit Category:Credits